Do You Trust Me?
by Sandylee007
Summary: INSPIRED BY 3x12 Alec wants to help Magnus stop rushing through his now limited life, at least for a moment. Of all options he decides that they should try to have fun with a blindfold. It works out beautifully, resulting to steamy moments and some sweet pillow talk afterwards. MALEC LIGHT(ISH) SMUT ONESHOT


A/N: 3x12… HOOOOLEY DANG! The Malec of 3B is going to be the death of me. (giggles and fans oneself) (Despite the fact that Magnus without his magic and immortality breaks my heart.) So, of course, in my very own afterglow, I HAD TO type a little something.

DISCLAIMER: I… own… nothing. If I did, we would've had an hour-long training scene. (Although I doubt the boys would've been able to handle that long without jumping each other in a different way, LOL.)

WARNINGS: Some smut… Things get a bit steamy… A hazardous amount of sweetness… Woah. That's it. A VERY light list for my story…!

Okay, because stalling is never kind… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

_**Do You Trust Me? **_

* * *

"Magnus, do you trust me?"

Magnus gave Alec an incredulous look. So out of breath and tense from sweet anticipation that he feared he might go out of his mind. Or… lose control over himself in a manner he wasn't supposed to just yet. "You're on top of me… We're both naked… And you want to talk about trust?" They hadn't even really done anything yet and he was already panting. With anyone else being affected in such a way would've felt humiliating to him. With Alec it only increased the thrill. Which was even more of a reason why talking was the furthest thing from his mind.

Alec's cheeks colored in a manner that did enjoyable, curious things to several parts of Magnus's body. (Oh, the no-longer-immortal man knew that look, now, and it made certain delicate bits of him stiffen almost painfully. It was always a special treat when his young lover wanted to try something new.) "Not… exactly talk…" Seeming cautious and a little shy, but not insecure, the Shadowhunter revealed a piece of fabric.

It took Magnus a moment to recognize the item. When he did he arched an eyebrow, impressed and very, very intrigued. "Alexander, you continue to surprise me…", he chuckled breathlessly. He was looking at a blindfold.

Alec fidgeted, clearly driven as close to the edge by his urges as Magnus was. Their pupils had been blown wide identically. "I've… I told you to stop, and savor the moments." The Shadowhunter licked his lips and shuddered in a way that made the magicless warlock want to kiss him. (Along with great many, far less innocent things…) "I… I want you to stop rushing. And focus. Maybe the best way to do that… is to eliminate as many distractions as possible."

Magnus wasn't convinced that the whole thing would work out the way Alec hoped. But he already knew that it'd be plenty rewarding regardless. There was absolutely no way he'd say no to what was about to come. He locked his eyes with Alec's to offer solid proof that he meant what he was about to say. "Of course I trust you."

Alec needed no further encouragement. Quick and deliciously impatient, the young man got to work. A pair of calloused, not quite steady hands fastened the blindfold. "It's not too tight, is it?"

Touched by the clearly audible care, Magnus smiled. "No", he reassured and shivered. With one of his senses out of the game, the others became hyper aware. The feel of his boyfriend pressed against him… It was almost too much. "But… something else is getting quite tight", he revealed huskily. "And it's entirely your fault." It was ridiculous, in the best way, how difficult forming intelligible words was getting. "So… Do something about it, Shadowhunter."

Alec wasted no time before accepting the challenge hungrily. Those familiar lips… They seemed to be everywhere. They brushed his lips, quickly and teasingly, before moving to his neck. Magnus lifted his chin with an appreciative groan to grant easier access and the Shadowhunter took the hint gladly. A trail of warm, breathtaking kisses rained all the way down his neck. Alec chuckled when he hit a certain sweet spot and made Magnus produce an undignified moan of sheer delight.

When Alec whispered the man's mouth was right next to his ear. The warm, tickling breath was a hazardously strong turn-on. "Is that beautiful head of yours still busy making plans? Or are you here with me?"

Magnus would've chuckled if he could've. What came out was a bizarre mixture of a gasp and a whine. "… can't think …", he declared.

"Good. That's the whole point." Judging by the sound of Alec's voice, the younger man also found it difficult to talk. "Don't think. Or plan. Focus on the moment." A hand slapped his fingers lightly, playfully, when they tried to grab the archer. "And no touching until I give you the permission to. Just feel."

What else could Magnus possibly do? Every brush of fingers and lips was driving him mad. And apparently being ordered around by his lover had an even stronger affect.

Satisfied with the more than clear response of his body, Alec continued his advances. The next kiss caressed his chest, finding the exact spot where his heart was thundering. Then lower, lower… (Much later it'd occur to Magnus that the longest kiss was given to the spot on his stomach where Iris's attack landed.) Until, inevitably…

Magnus felt like he'd been set of fire and sent to heaven simultaneously. Every single nerve and cell of his whole body reacted to the man he loved, sparked to life. The noise that erupted from him was nothing human.

Oh, how he'd missed this…!

"Angel, Tiger…!" Alec wheezed in a shuddering voice. "… gorgeous …" Clearly this wasn't either of them at their most intellectual.

A constantly dimming rational part of Magnus's brain wanted to point out that the Angel probably wanted nothing to do with what they were up to. And that they needed another talk about pet names. The rest of his brain…

Well, not much registered.

When Alec's expedition continued Magnus threw his head back and arched without any active thought. He gasped while his lungs burned from lack of oxygen, fearing that he might black out entirely if the pleasurable torment went on much longer. (What he wasn't coherent enough to realize then was that Alec's plan worked. Grounded to the present moment by a blindfold, he didn't grieve the loss of his magic or worry about his limited lifespan. He focused on what he had, not on what he longed and would've wanted.)

It had a therapeutic impact on them both. Guilt… Insecurities… Worthlessness… Helplessness… All that burned away in the pyre of their passion, at least for a little while.

Great many things had changed. But their bodies still recognized one another with ease. When they eventually began to move together it was effortless. The very air between and around them seemed to sizzle and sparkle like his magic once did. There wasn't a single thing more either of them would've needed.

Their bodies throbbed and pulsated in sync. Until they reached the peak almost simultaneously. Even without visual confirmation the sinful noises they made revealed that they were more than satisfied with the outcome.

Afterwards Magnus didn't feel the need to hurry forward. Instead he allowed Alec to pull him close and curled up against his boyfriend. "All that talk about stopping… You may be onto something", he mused, his voice husky. He kissed the shoulder his head lay on. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I needed that as much as you did." They met each other's eyes, determined to make a lasting memory. "I… haven't given you those speeches just for your sake. I love you, and I want to savor every moment we get together."

Magnus was tempted to tease the archer. But in the end he decided against it. He felt his features soften and relax in a way they hadn't since… Well. "I love you, too."

They got lost to a long, languid kiss. Which awakened a new spark inside Magnus. When they eventually broke apart he moved with purpose. Most certainly a man on a mission.

"What…?" Alec sputtered, sounding startled and disappointed upon imagining that the older man was leaving the bed.

Instead Magnus sat with his beloved between his thighs and smirked. Like a true tiger. "Round two. It's my turn to be in charge… pup."

* * *

A/N: How's THAT for something hot and sweet? (grins) After the episode I just couldn't help myself. (Nor did Alec and Magnus, LOL.)

SOOOOO… How was that? ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do leave a note to let me know! Hearing from you ALWAYS brightens my day.

In any case, THANK YOU, so much, for reading? And who knows. Maybe I'll meet you again?

Take care!


End file.
